


Gross, Digusting, and Positively Perfect

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: As in they exchange gifts in the fic, Digital Art, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Happy, I love these two a lot..., M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: If Python was being totally honest with himself, something he took pride in being, he could be a bit of a sap when it comes to Forsyth.There was no real spark between them, and there didn’t need to be. Their relationship, if it had to be described in flowery terms, was like a sapling. It started out small, grew slowly, and ended up sturdy and proud....Gods, he was gross





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took me awhile but that just meams that the quality is a little higher than normal, or at least I hope so.

If Python was being totally honest with himself, something he took pride in being, he could be a bit of a sap when it comes to Forsyth.

What he had told Lukas was and is true. He wasn’t the type for “true, passionate, fiery” love. That just seemed like a desperate attempt to hide yourself from the flaws in your relationship to him, and he could live a long contented life without it.

Luckily, that wasn’t what he and Forsyth had.

There was no real spark between them, and there didn’t need to be. Their relationship, if it had to be described in flowery terms, was like a sapling. It started out small, grew slowly, and ended up sturdy and proud.

...Gods, he was gross.

He blamed Forsyth.

It was hard not to feel like a lovestruck idiot when someone looked at you like _that_. His eyes always had an intensity to them, and they were no different when his gaze was full of love, looking at his partner of nearly a decade.

Just thinking about it made Python feel all warm and safe and happy and _disgusting_.

It also stirred the very small part of him that was competitive, and if Forsyth was going to make him feel like a million gold pieces, then he was damn sure going to make him feel the same.

So, in preparation for one of Forsyth’s regularly scheduled visits to Python’s border outpost, he hatched a plan. One that would knock the socks off of ol’ stick-up-his-butt Forsyth and have him swooning about how wonderful Python was.

...Goddess strike him down, he hoped that’s not what he actually wanted.

_Anyway._

Saving up his silvers was not an easy task for Python, as his main aspirations in life were drink and good food, but he did manage to squirrel away a handful of his meager pay for awhile, until it accumulated into a few gold pieces.

That was enough to buy a single piece of small jewelry.

What he had bought was a small golden pendant with a detailed engraving of a knight atop a rearing horse. It was hard to see, but the knight wore the trapping of the One Kingdom, just like Forsyth. It wasn’t fit for royalty, or even a low ranking noble, but it was the type of bauble that he knew someone like Forsyth could appreciate. It was of the right size to be easily concealed in battle, reflected his knightly virtues, and had meaning by how he’d obtained it.

The sun fell into it’s position for the very early afternoon when he started to hear the distant sound of a horse speeding closer. _Right on time, what a surprise._

He waited by the gates with a familiar smirk on his lips as Forsyth brought his mare to a trot, then a full stop.

“If it ain’t my knight in shining armor! Come to rescue me?”

“And what danger are you in, exactly?” Forsyth questioned teasingly as he dismounted, following Python to the meager stables.

Taking the reins, Python got the horse settled, patting her hind quarters as thanks for her cooperation, “Well, we can think of somethin’. Excitement seems to follow wherever you go.”

“I chose to take that as a compliment.”

“Didn’t say you couldn’t.”

With him Forsyth had brought some provisions and equipment, a pitiful showing but as much as he could get away with on a single horse and without making it an official royal gift. It was small token to show that he hadn’t completely forgotten the boys back home (or the man he loved, either). Once they had put the supplies in their appropriate place and checked in with the leader of the militia, Python was given leave to spend the rest of the day with Forsyth.

_About damn time._

The shocked look on Forsyth’s face when Python said he had “a romantic surprise” was worth reveling in. When he really did care about something, he put his all. He wasn’t going to expend energy half assing a surprise, so his little gift came with a little picnic in a field on the outskirts of the outpost.

He was going to do this thing right.

Not all of his hoarded silvers went towards the pendant. There was meat and cheese, cold soup, and even a dessert pie. When they were kids, this would have been a feast for the king.

And the water gathering in the corners of Forsyth’s eyes reaffirmed that.

“How did you manage this?” he asked in awe, sitting down on the ragged (he had saved like fifteen gold, he wasn’t loaded) blanket, marveling at the food in front of him. When the Deliverance became the Brotherhood of Knights, one of Alm’s new edicts had been equal treatment among the ranks, and if that meant mediocre meals on the battlefield for all regardless of station. No more watching the nobles stuff their faces while they ate soldier’s rations, but it also meant that Forsyth’s diet had barely improved.

“Ah, just saved my money up here and there,” Python dismissed like it hadn’t been a weeks long effort, “Wanted to do something nice, is all. Don’t get to see ya’ much out here.”

Looking guilty, Forsyth reached over to grab his pack, holding it with an odd tenderness. The man was never hesitant about anything he did, so his quiet and deliberating air was worrying to Python. After a moment of silence, he opened the bag, rummaging around in it, “I was planning to wait to give you this, because I always have been fond of big gestures, as you know. An important occasion deserves the appropriate fanfare! However, I can’t let you simply show me up like this.”

“What the hell are you talkin’ about?”

Finding his prize, Forsyth ordered Python to close his eyes and hold out his hand, “This is a surprise!”

“Alright, alright,” Python relented, doing as he was bid. He wanted to hurry up and give Forsyth his gift-

**_-what is that in his hand._ **

_That’s a ring._

_He didn’t._

Python’s eyes flew open and he began to speak but felt Forsyth put a finger to his lips, punctuated by a, “Please, let me speak first.”

Python shut his mouth (first time he’s ever done that, _ha_ ).

“I have always been sure of what I wanted in life. I was going to be a knight, even if I had to die trying. But even more than that, I was sure I wanted you with that life, and my dream wouldn’t be fully realized if you weren’t beside me. Call me selfish for always assuming you wanted the same, but you never gave me reason to believe otherwise. And when you do something like this, so out of character for yourself, for me, I believe that I was correct. I plan to continue having you in my future, if you’d consent to it.”

“You bastard, you beat me to it. Dammit...”

“Excuse me?”

Now both touched and a little furious, Python reached into his own pack and pulled out the pendant, angrily shoving it into Forsyth’s hand, “I thought I was gonna look all amazin’ and crap, but you had to go an’ propose!”

Cowed by Python’s outburst, Forsyth took a moment to look the pendant in his hand, bringing it up close to his face to examine the details. He ran his fingers over the engraving, a smile growing on his face all the while.

“You got me this?”

“It didn't materialize outta thin air, for criven’s sake.

Forsyth put it on, wearing above his clothes rather than under like Python had anticipated, “It's marvelous.”

Irritated, Python snapped, “It ain't an engagement ring or whatever. It barely cost a few weeks pay.”

Still smiling, Forsyth reached over to physically unclench Python’s hand, which had formed a first over the ring, “What I got you is merely a simple band of silver with the barest amount of decoration. I didn't search for one that would be meaningful to you, which makes your gift all the better than mine. You have shown me up handily.”

“Conceding victory to me? Ye gods, where did Forsyth go?” despite his smirk, there was no denying the happiness in Python’s tone. He closed his fingers back over the ring, bringing his hand in close to his chest, “ I ‘spose you deserve an answer, don’t’cha.”

“The necklace isn't your answer?”

“You always rush everything. I mean, you're right, but still. You hafta let me say it properly.”

“Very well. I suppose I should finish asking, as well,” Forsyth took a deep breath, releasing it as he took Python’s hand, “Python, will you marry me?”

“Well...” he held his reply for a suspenseful moment, reveling in once again having the upper hand on Forsyth, “I haven't stuck around this long for nothing, have I?”

“You said you wanted to answer properly!”

“Ha! Yes. That's final too, there ain't no going back on this. Even if I take half an’ hour to get up in the morning, or leave my smelly clothes everywhere.”

The fondness in Forsyth’s eyes floored him, effectively shutting him up (that's the second time, twice in one day!) “If I wasn't prepared to be dealing with your... cavalier attitude, I wouldn't have asked. I'll pick up after you your whole life, so long as you agree to _occasionally_ do your share of the work.”

They shared a look, which usually led to one of Python’s favorite things, but only if he played his cards right.

He _was_ known as something of a card shark back home.

“Well only if I'm properly rewarded for my efforts. I don't do somethin’ for nothin’.”

The last expression on his face was a satisfied grin as Forsyth leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss. It was tender and slow and loving and absolutely nauseating but Python _loved_ it. Loved Forsyth. Adored him. Felt every strong emotion,he denied he had. He reached a hand,up to cup Forsyth’s jaw, giving the kiss a better angle to keep it going longer. They only pulled apart when it became clear that Forsyth would need respiratory training in order to to be married to Python.

“Goodness...” Forsyth breathed, resting his forehead gently against Python’s, “I always want to ask how you learned how to do that, but I'm usually afraid the answer would upset me.”

Now that he knew Forsyth thought he was a good kisser, Python could never tell him that he had just spent a lot of time practicing holding his breath when they were younger for this very activity. Because that would imply he put effort into something, which Forsyth could simply never know.

“Well, a man's gotta have his secrets. But anyways, what changes about bein’ engaged and all?”

“Just the fact that we have a wedding to attend, but it's our own instead of a friend's.”

“Hmph,” thinking for a moment, Python rested his head on Forsyth’s broad chest, “What kinda cake?”

“We have quite a while before we need to start planning the details. I have a commission I must see through to the end, after all, and we need to announce it to people...”

“Do we have to tell people? It'd be so much easier to keep mum about.”

Forsyth raised an eyebrow, lifting a hand,up to rest on Python’s head, “Well, if you're willing to risk the wrath of Mathilda for keeping it from her, then no, we don't.”

“Sheesh,” Python winced, “That's right, we were groomsmen at their wedding. She'd skwer us if we didn't tell her. Literally, with a pointy lance.”

“Quite. Well, now that everything is all decided, shall we eat? We can tell your commander after this lovely meal.”

Groaning, Python nonetheless grabbed the knife to cut the meat and cheese, "We gotta tell my boss, too!?”

“You plan to just disappear for a week when the wedding comes?”

“You know, I hate you, especially when you're right.”

“I'm well aware. I hate you too, Python.”

The rest of their meal was colored with their usual good natured bickering, and soon their small feast was gone, leaving on them the basket, and the ratty blanket. The sun was halfway to setting when they finally packed up, full and beyond contented. They walked back hand in hand, Python enjoying the weight of the ring on his finger (even if it was in desperate need of resizing), and Forsyth fondly fingering the pendant on his neck (even if the chain was too short).

On their walk back, Python would every so often sneak a glance at Forsyth, who would smile so softly at him it physically hurt.

And he loved it.

Yes, Python was a huge fucking sap for Forsyth, and he wouldn't want to live any other way.

(Even if it was gross).•


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not actually a new chapter, sorry haha. I just drew what I imagined their respetively jewlery to look like. Feel free to ignore if what you imagined is different.

Python's ring:

 

Forsyth's pendant:

 

And, together:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Secret: I just took a photo of my hand and traced it for Python's)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get them both in character, but Python's speech pattern is hard to get down for me. Let mme know what you think!


End file.
